Fable Sequel
by Roo12
Summary: This takes place right after Fable. Mina starts to become depressed and will do anything to kill Teague and save Jared. Mina is determined to beat the curse. Will she live happily ever after? I am completely open to any suggestions and will try to incorporate your ideas into the fanfic. Please comment. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**C**__**hapter 1**_

"Nix!" Mina yelled when she saw him swimming in the pool.

At the moment she didn't care who saw her and made up some crazy rumor. She had just begun to love again just to have it taken from her. Seeing Nix alive was the only thing keeping her from completely losing it. The only sparkle of happiness in the all the crap that happened. When Nix saw her he jumped out of the pool and ran up to her. Mina pulled him into a hug. Nix hugged her back.

"What happened Mina?" He asked when they pulled away from their hug.

"Jared's dead and its all my fault." Mina whispered.

She wiped at her eyes when she felt tears starting to manifest.

"Mina, I am so sorry. It's all going to be okay." Nix said while holding her close.

Mina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Brody.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

Mina couldn't bare the thought of admitting once again that it is completely her fault that Jared's dead. A couple moments of silence passed before Nix whispered to Brody "Jareds dead."

Brody immediately looked over at Mina with a sad expression on his face.

"Mina I am extremely sorry. That is horrible. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

Mina suddenly felt a wave of anger come over her. How dare he act like he cared?

"Yeah, stay away from me. You never even liked Jared in the first place. You have no right to pretend you give a crap. So stay away from me you ignorant jerk." Mina said as she stormed off.

"Give her time." Nix said to Brody before he walked off to follow Mina.

Mina ran up to Jared's locker. She quickly dialed in his locker combination. _7-38-14. _She opened it to see Jared's jacket sloppily folded in the corner. She picked it up and held it to her face. It smelled like him. She slammed his locker loudly. The sound echoed throughout the entire hallway. Mina walked quickly down the hallway with her head hung low. She was fighting back tears. Her fast walk slowly turned into a run. She looked down at the dark black floor. It reminded her of Jared's dark black hair. She felt a tear leave her eye and slip to the ground. As she sprinted down the hallway She ran into someone.

"Sorry." Mina muttered and continued quickly walking away.

"Mina wait," Mina heard Nan's voice."Whats wrong with you. People have been saying that they saw you hanging all over Nick and then lashing out at Brody and yelling at him." Nan began to say excitedly waiting to here the whole story. Her smile faded when she saw Mina's face.

"Are you okay?" Nan asked concerned.

"First off, Nick was my best friend at my last school so don't just assume stuff. Now leave me alone." Mina pushed past Nan and quickly walked into the bathroom.

She sat down on the bathroom floor sobbing. Not being able to hold back her tears any longer.

_ At least Jared isn't here to see how pathetic I am. _Mina thought to herself. She wrapped herself up in Jared's jacket. It was the only thing that was bringing her even the slightest bit of comfort. She couldn't help but think regretfully of all the time she had spent hating Jared. Now her heart ached for him. Jared; my lovely, amazing and snarky Jared. Gone. Forever. She heard the bathroom door slowly swing open. Mina looked up to see Nan walking over to sit beside Mina.

"Mina, whats wrong?" Nan said barely above a whisper.

"Jareds dead" Mina whispered as she sobbed into Jared's jacket.

"Mina, I am so sorry. I know how close you two were. Its going to be okay." Nan said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Mina didn't believe that it would be okay but she didn't have the energy to argue. She sat with Nan in the bathroom till the bell went off. Her and Nan slowly walked out of the bathroom. When Mina looked up she saw Ever heading towards her red puffy eyes. Mina could see the anger within them.

"What did you do you stupid Gimp! You killed him! This is all your fault!" Ever spat out with disgust. Before Mina could say anything Ever slapped her. Mina felt her face sting.

"You should be the one that's dead you ignorant bi-" Ever was cut off by Brody who grabbed her an pushed her aside.

"Goodbye." Mina whispered before turningcand running out the door.


	2. Grimm

**Fable Sequel **

_Note:_

_ I wanted to thank everyone who read my fanfic. It really means a lot to read comments that say they loved my story and that they want me keep updating. Thank you! _

_**Chapter 2**_

Mina turned and ran out of the school. She ran across the parking lot, tripping over a speed bump. She lay on the cold cement road. She tried to get up but she just couldn't. Her heart ached. She didn't know how she could go on. Every breath she took hurt more and more as Jared's 'death' sank deeper into her heart. She looked up to see a car coming her way. She knew she should get up and move but she couldn't. It was as if she were paralyzed. She closed her eyes when she saw the car approaching. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was warm arms around her.

"Mina. Wake up!" She heard Brody's voice. He was gently shaking her.

Mina slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see she was in Brody's car. There was a red blanket wrapped around her. She felt the warmth of the car seats sink into her skin and slowly dry her clothes. She looked at Brody and saw him gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Mina. What the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Brody yelled obviously frustrated and concerned.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It just hurts so much. We were in love. I don't see the point..." Mina began. "Why do you even care?" Mina asked quietly noticing Brody wince when she said she loved Jared.

"Because your my... best friend. I don't want to see you hurt... or dead." Brody said.

"Well, Its none of your business. So stay out of it." Mina reached for the door handle.

"Wait... At least let me drive you home." Brody said desperately.

"Fine, but then I don't ever want to talk to you again." Mina said hesitantly knowing Jared wouldn't like her being around Brody.

They drove in silence. Mina looked out the window. She felt a tear slip down her cheek when they passed the forest her Jared got lost in last year. Mina thought back to the moment where they almost kissed. She wished they had. Maybe then they would've had more time. More time to be together, more time for Jared to make fun of Sir Nomer, but most importantly more time for them to love each other. She saw them approach her house. She missed her old home above a Chinese restaurant. She missed how every night when she would sit on her rooftop retreat and Jared would always appear and talk to her. Brody pulled up in the driveway. Mina instantly opened the car door and stepped out. Slamming the door behind her she walked up the patio steps. She turned to see Brody following her.

"Brody get out of here!" Mina yelled.

"No! I don't care if this makes you hate me but i'm not just going to let this go." Brody said firmly.

He pushed passed her and walked through the front door. Mina slowly trailed behind. He walked in the living room to see Sara sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Sara. I need to talk to you about Mina." Brody said seriously.

"Is she okay?" Sara asked with a worried look on her face.

"I"m fine!" Mina said as she entered the room.

"No your not!" Brody said loudly.

"Mina go check on Charlie." Sara said with an edge in her voice hinting that Charlie was back, safe and alive.

Mina instantly ran off to go find Charlie forgetting the fact that Brody was there. When she was out of the room Sara and Brody continued there conversation.

"Whats wrong with Mina? Sara asked concerned.

"She came to school today completely depressed. She was bawling her eyes out because of Jared's death." Brody began before being interrupted by Sara.

Jareds dead?" Sara asked.

"Yes. I thought you knew. Well, anyways she sat in the bathroom with Nan crying till the bell. When she walked out of the bathroom with Nan one of Jared's other close friends, Ever, came up and yelled at Miina and slapped her. Mina then ran out of the school. I followed her out and found her laying in the middle of the road. There was a car coming her way so I ran down and picked her up and brought her home. I just thought that you should know." Brody told Sara.

Sara's face turned pale. "Thank you for telling me Brody. I will deal with this. I think I need to talk to Mina alone." Sara said as she walked Brody to the door.

"Of course." Brody said smiling a sad smile.

Sara watched him to make sure he went to his car and left.

"Mina!" Sara called out loudly.

"I'm in my room." Mina called out with a sad tone.

Sara walked into Mina's room. "Mina I know your upset but that is not okay, how could you try and leave Charlie and I." Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't. I passed out... in the road." Mina began. "It's just not fair! He died saving Charlie and I. I want him back." Mina cried.

"I know Honey." Sara said as she hugged Mina.

"Why does life have to be so Grimm?"


	3. Teague

_**Chapter 3**_

MIna sat in her bed thinking about all she had lost. She lost so much there wasn't really a lot she had left. She hadn't gone to school in three days. She was deathly sad but even more so angry. She was angry at Teague for taking Jared away from her, she was angry at the curse but most of all she was angry at herself. It was all her fault that Jared was there in the first place. He saved her and Charlie. She no longer felt like crying. Now all she wanted to do was kill Teague. He didn't deserve to live. He was an evil, deceitful, psychotic maniac. Mina wanted his death to be slow and painful, just like her suffering. She slowly suffered through the curse and its never ending tales, her fathers death, and Jared's...death?

"Mina!" Sara called out from outside her bedroom.

"What." Mina said with an edge in her voice knowing that Sara knew that she didn't want to talk to her.

"Someones here to talk to you." Sara said insistently.

When Mina didn't respond Sara opened Mina's door and stepped inside. Beside her was Nan.

"Hey Mina." Nan said.

"Hey." Mina said as she watched Sara leave the room.

"Are you okay?" Nan asked concerned.

Mina didn't know how to answer that. Of course she wasn't okay. The love of her life was just murdered.

"Do you know how he died Nan?" Mina asked. Nan shook her head and Mina continued. "He died saving me from a psychotic maniac" Mina spat out.

"Mina, I am so truly sorry. I know you don't believe me but it_ will_ be okay." Nan said emphasizing the word 'will'._  
_

"I don't want it to be okay. I want to be miserable. It's all my fault. I don't deserve to be happy." Mina said with a hint of anger.

"Mina you can't blame yourself." Nan said.

"It's too late for that." Mina said.

"Mina answer this honestly. Are you going to be okay?" Nan asked seriously. She looked so much older when she was serious.

"I don't know Nan. I really don't know." Mina said to Nan with a tired look on her face.

"Okay." Nan whispered.

Mina did her best to smile at her friend. She didn't want Nan suffering because of Mina. She had already caused enough damage.

Nan did her best to change the subject.

"Get up." Nan began. "We can't have you looking like that!" Nan exclaimed looking down at Mina's sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

"But i'm comfy!" Mina complained.

"Beauty hurts!" Nan said dragging Mina out of bed.

Nan looked through her closet and pulled out a red t-shirt. Written in the center were the letters M+J with a heart around them. She saw the words in her head.

_I got you a present. Do you like it? _

_ -T_

Mina cussed him out in her mind. She felt the tingle go away and knew he was gone. She felt so much anger surge through her.

Nan walked over with the shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of sparkly black flats. Mina spent the afternoon with Nan allowing her to dress Mina up like a doll. Mina tried her best to smile and pretend to be happy. At about 8:00 Nan yawned and was about to leave.

"I'll drive you home." Mina offered.

"Are you sure? I can call my mom and have her pick me up." Nan asked.

"Of course." Mina said putting on a fake smile. The truth is, she just needed an excuse to leave the house. She felt locked up and needed to escape.

"Okay." Nan said grabbing her purse.

Mina walked over to her moms car. She sat down in the drivers seat and watched Nan sit down next to her in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence. When Mina pulled up in Nan's driveway Nan smiled and said goodbye.

Mina's driving went from a slow drive to her angrily swerving all over the road. The more she thought the angrier she got. She took the back way home so she could make a stop. When she pulled up by the forest. (Her and Jared's forest) She slowly walked into the forest making sure she knew her way back to the road. She walked deeper and deeper into the endless forest, using the moonlight to help guide her through the dark night. She felt a sudden tingle and instantly knew that there were fae around. She heard rustling in the bushes and immediately looked up.

"Give me all you got, Teague! I will destroy anything you throw my way!" Mina yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's just me." Mina heard Ever say as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Mina asked angrily.

"To kill you. You killed the one person I cared about and now it's your turn, you stupid Gimp." Ever said approaching her slowly.

Mina ran at her. She jumped on top of Ever. Ever fought back and punched Mina. Mina felt like her face had just been run over by a car. She punched Ever back. She kept punching her until she had passed out. When Mina stood up she kicked Ever. Mina felt tears burn her cheeks as she ran. She was so angry and sad. Mina had no clue that she could ever feel this way.

_It's not fair! _Mina thought as she ran out of the forest. _Why did all of this have to happen to her._

When she reached her car she sat on the grass beside it. She didn't know what to do. She saw a dark shadow and looked up.

When she saw who the shadow was she felt happy, sad, angry and homicidal.

She stared into his horrible blue eyes.

Standing in front of her was Teague.


	4. Ever

**_Chapter_**_ 4_

Mina felt so many emotions boil up inside her. She wanted to kill him yet at the same time she wanted to kiss him and tell him she loved him. She stood there stunned, not knowing what to do.

"I see your quite pleased to see me!" Teague smirked.

"I will kill you!" Mina growled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is that how your going to treat your true love" Teague said with a devilish grin.

"Why, Teague? Why would you do this." Mina asked holding tears back.

"Why, Mina it's my job to make you suffer. My entire life's work has been to... reunite... Jared and I and to make you stupid Grimms miserable. I killed two birds with one stone." Teague said smling.

"Teague, I won't stop fighting you. I will destroy you. I will save Jared." Mina looked at him with anger in her eyes. "I WILL kill you!" Mina said angrily.

"No you won't. You will never kill me." Teague said.

Mina stared at him contemplating her next move when Teague collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. He closed his eyes and screamed. Mina stared in horror and in happiness. Happy because Teague was in pain, scared because Jared might be in pain. When Teague opened his eyes they weren't blue anymore, they were gray. Like Jareds. He looked up at Mina. This wasn't Teague...This was Jared.

"Mina." Jared said.

"Jared!"Mina said pulling him into a hug.

"Is he gone?" Mina asked after letting go from his warm embrace.

"No!" Jared groaned obviously in pain. "The only way to kill him and save me is to take the Grimoire at midnight tomorrow. Trap Teague inside but not me. Close the book when you see his...my eyes turn gray. Teague will try to use his powers to make you keep the book open so I get trapped as well. Try and fight it but if you can't... Mina it will be okay. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself." Jared said as his eyes slowly turned blue.

Mina nodded. "I will save you." She said.

Jared smiled. "Goodbye, Mina. I love you."

"I love you too." Mina whispered but it was to late. Teague was back.

"Till next time, Grimm!" Teague said laughing evilly as he disappeared into the night.

Mina lay on the ground. Trying to breath. Her breaths were shallow. She tried to imagine her self saving Jared tomorrow but every time she ran it through her mind she saw herself failing and Jared getting sucked into the Grimoire. She sat leaning against her car, crying her eyes out. Mina saw a light in the distance. She looked up to see a school bus. She saw her school name written on the side. Mina pulled her knees up by her face. She saw the bus slowly beging to slow down and pull over by Mina's car. Mina felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Nix.

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked sourly.

"We had a water polo meet in GreenVille. When I saw you I had the bus pull over." Nix answered. "Please come with me Mina." Nix said desperately.

"Fine." Mina whispered. She tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't cooperate and she collapsed back on the ground not having the energy to stand.

Nix didn't say anything he just instantly bent down and picked Mina up. Carrying her as if she were a baby. Mina noticed that there wasn't a bus driver. It was one of the water polo guys driving the bus. He walked up the bus steps and gently set Mina down and helped her walk into an empty seat. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mina buried her face into Nix's shoulder. Allowing tears to flow from her eyes. She noticed the entire team staring at them. She noticed Brody sitting a couple seats ahead of her. He was staring at her concerned.

"Mina what were you doing there?" Nix asked.

"Talking to Teague." Mina responded honestly.

"What!" Nix exclaimed.

Mina didn't talk till the end of the bus ride. As she was about to get off she turned to Nix and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow... to the fae plane. I just thought you should know." Mina turned and walked off the bus.

When Mina got home she grabbed her old backpack and started packing it. She put a small bit of food inside, a flash light, batteries, a large knife and the grimoire.

Mina set the back pack beside her bed. She lied down on her bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Dreaming of going to the Fae plane and failing in saving Jared.


	5. Happily ever after

Chapter** 5**

When she awoke she instantly pulled on some clothes. She put on a purple t-shirt and slipped on some black jeans. Over top of her shirt she pulled on Jared's jacket, grabbed her backpack and braided her hair to the side. She grabbed some Tylenol and bottle of water. She turned the Grimoire into a charm bracelet, grabbed the Seam Ripper and opened a portal to the Fae Realm. Mina turned around one last time before jumping into the portal. The last thing she saw was Sara and Nix open Mina's door and scream. Mina wanted to tell her mom that she was okay. She was regretting not leaving her Mom a note when she felt a sharp pain in her head and passed out.

Mina woke up laying on the damp grass. It was mid-afternoon in the Fae Realm. She slowly stood up. Her head felt like it was on fire so she quickly took one of the Tylenol out of the bottle and swallowed it. After taking a sip of her water she quickly headed downstream knowing from the last time she was here that this was the direction of the Fae castle. When she looked at the river she saw a Kelpie. Mina quickly noticed that it was the same Kelpie that she had rode the last time she was here. It swam to the edge of the riverbed where Mina was standing. It took Mina a few minutes but she realized that the Kelpie was trying to help her and wanted her to get on his back. Mina rode in silence.

As the sun started going down she could see the castle about 200 yards away. She went through the tunnel her and Nix went through the first time. Mina slowly started doubting herself. She them realized that it was the Sirens making her feel this way. She ignored them and focused on the thought of Jared. Once she was inside she could hear Teague's voice echoing through the hallway. He was arguing with himself... Wait no, he was arguing with Jared?

"She's here, Jared. I can feel her. I'm going to kill her!" Teague growled.

Mina looked at the time. It was 11:30. She knew it was almost time. She was scared she would entrap Jared in the endless pages of the Grimoire.

"Meeeena! Meeena! Come out, come out wherever you are." Teague sung.

Mina knew she couldn't hide forever so she stepped out from behind the wall.

"There you are. Are you excited to die?!" Teague said smugly.

"You should be asking yourself that." Mina said.

"I don't think so." Teague said lunging at her.

Mina strategically rolled out of the way.

Teague smirked at her.

"Nice dodge Grimm." He said jumping on her. Mina tried to dodge but he was too fast that time. He started punching Mina.

Even though the pain was immense, she tried to fight back. She instantly knew she was losing the fight. She looked into Teague's eyes and noticed them turn half gray.

"Mina," Jared groaned. "Now!" He said and Jared/Teague's eyes turned back to blue.

Mina looked at the time. 11:59._  
_

She rolled out from under Teague. She turned the Grimoire into its true form. She held it open. She saw the worry in Teague's eyes.

"You have made my life miserable. You have killed hundreds of people. You've made thousands suffer. The Grimm's are brave and have heroically taken on EVERYTHING you've cast upon them. I have had to put on a smile so many times when truly inside I'm dying. I have lost everything I have ever cared about and I'm here to get it all back. There's a million things that me and the Grimm's before me have suffered through. We didn't deserve any of it. I will NOT let the curse go onto another poor Grimm. It's not fair to them or to me. You will die here. Now! I, Mina Grimm, WILL defeat the curse!" Mina yelled tears streaming her eyes as she remembered being a normal teenager. He had taken her life away from her. When Mina looked into Teague/Jared's eyes. She noticed the gray color that had replaced the blue. Mina shut the Grimoire and saw Jared collapse on the ground. Mina ran to him. He looked up at her and she instantly knew it was him.

"Mina! You did it!" Jared said sitting up.

"Of course I did. Were you doubting me? You sounded surprised." Mina asked grinning.

Jared grinned back at her and stood up.

"Mina, you didn't just save me. You saved the entire Fae plane. Everything should be restored now. Sea witches are Nixies again, Fairies are free to roam about-" Jared started saying before Mina cut him off.

"Sea witches are Nixies again?!" Mina asked getting excited.

"Ugh, yeah why?" Jared asked.

Mina grabbed his hand and ran to the cave where she had entered the castle. She saw a Nixie and instantly knew it was Raina.

"Are you Raina?" Mina asked. The Nixie nodded her head and Mina began to talk again. "I know where Nix is!" Mina said excitedly holding Jared's hand.

"You do?" She asked as her eyes lit up happily.

"Come with me!" Mina nodded. The Nixie obediently followed. Mina used the Seam Ripper to open a portal.

Raina instantly stepped into it without hesitation. When she was gone Mina looked up into Jared's eyes and kissed him. Holding his hand, she closed her eyes and jumped into the portal. When she opened her eyes she was back in her bedroom. She saw Nix hugging Raina and smiling gratefully at Mina. When Mina looked at her Mom she saw her mom smiling with tears in her eyes as she hugged a man that Mina didn't recognize from the back. Mina walked over to see who it was. She was still holding Jared's hand when she realized it was her father. Mina ran to him and hugged him, feeling more tears begin to manifest.

"Mina. You did the impossible. You beat the curse. Something I wasn't capable of doing. By beating the curse you brought back every Grimm that has died from the curse. Including me! I am so proud of you." Her father said with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad! I love you and missed you so much! Oh, and this is J-" Mina began saying.

"Jared!" Her dad said hugging Jared.

"I missed you James!" Jared said with tears in his eyes.

"You two know each other?" Sara asked confused.

"Yeah, he helped me with the curse. He promised me that if I died he would do anything to protect Mina." James said smiling gratefully.

The day went by quickly and by the time it was night everyone was happier then they had been in years. Jared and Mina sat on her bed talking.

"Jared, I love you!" Mina said.

"I love you too. I have been waiting for you to say that for three years." He said smiling.

Mina leaned over and kissed Jared.

They smiled at each other and for the first time in forever Mina realized life wasn't as Grimm as she thought.

** The End**


End file.
